thefamiliarofzerofandomcom-20200215-history
Louise de la Vallière
Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière is the main female character of the anime and manga series, ''The Familiar of Zero''. Background Louise is a second year student at the Tristain Academy of Magic and an awful mage who is often ridiculed by her classmates. She is nicknamed as "Louise the Zero" because of every spell she casts fails. Summoning Ceremony Arc During the ceremony when all second year students summon their familiars, instead of a normal familiar spirit like other second year students, Louise summons a human from another world, named Hiraga Saito. Louise and Saito did not get along well at first, but as the series succeeds, the pair eventually came to understand each other and even fall in love with each other. Albion's Invasion of Tristain Arc During the invasion of Albion of Tristain, Louise discovers that she is tremendously a rare Void Mage. Because of this, it explains that her consistency in casting a failure when performing magic is to perform other forms of magic. It is shown that, when released, her powers can easily oblitrate armies, but takes time to cast it. Reclamation of Tabitha Arc During the kidnapping of Tabitha, Louise casts off her condition as an aristocrat in order to save her. After they return, the Queen of Tristain adopts Louise as her sister, making Louise second in line to the throne. Appearance Normal Appearance Louise is a little lady with long, curly, pink hair with matching-colored large eyes. She wears a long sleeved blouse underneath a long, black cloak reaching her feet. She also wears black, short skirt and she wore a pair of long, black, stocking-like socks and puts on a pair of black shoes, and she always carries her wand with her. Plebeian Attire During their mission ordered by Henrietta, Louise and Saito heads out in a village, wherein Louise dressed as a plebeian. Her outfit consists of a brown cap, a silver, circular-shaped neckalce and a brown-colored duster and a pair of sandals. Charming Fairy Inn Attire When Louise worked at the Charming Fairy Inn, her outfit consisted of a white, ruffled headband, a tight, white necklace-like with a black ribbon on it, a sleeveless, short, white, maid dress-like attire. After winning the Tip Race, Louise wore an outfit which consisted of a black ponytail, a black, tight necklace, a tight, black dress with a pair of matching-colored, tight arm warmers. Down to her legs, she wore black, long stockings and black sandals. Personality Saito Upon summoning Saito, Louise hates it so much, that it came from herself that she wanted a familiar spirit like a griffin or something. Some examples on how Louise expresses her "hate" towards Saito is by beating him up with her magic and by striking him with a whip. However, as the series succeeds, her love for Saito gets deeper and more intense. Henrietta As the two were childhood friends, Henrietta and Louise get along well. When Henrietta orders Louise commands, Louise accepts it enthusiastically, without doubts. Louise is also called by her first two names by Henrietta. Kirche Coming from herself, Kirche "cannot lose to a Vallière like Louise. With this comment, Louise hates Kirche so much, and Kirche does the same. When Louise bought Saito a sword for "protecting" himself from Kirche in Episode 3 of Season 1, Kirche cannot accept it, so she also bought Saito a sword. When Louise sees Saito with other women especially Kirche, Louise quickly gets jealous and envious. Gallery Louise 8.jpg|Louise as a child. Louise and Henrietta 2.jpg|Louise and Henrietta as childhood friends. Louise 25.jpg|Louise's reaction upon summoning a human familiar spirit. Louise 18.jpg|Louise with the large crowd watching Saito and Guiche's fight. Louise 2.jpg|Louise's "condition" after she drank Montmorency's love potion for Guiche. Louise 19.jpg|Louise exhausted after taking care of Saito after his battle. Louise 23.jpg|Louise as she performs magic in front of the class. Louise 31.jpg|Louise's outfit at the Charming Fairy Inn. Louise 32.jpg|Louise's "prize" as she won the Tip Race. Louise 20.jpg|Louise holding the Staff of Destruction. Saito and Louise 25.jpg|Louise's outfit as a plebeian with Saito. Trivia * Louise is named after Louise Françoise de La Baume Le Blanc de La Vallière, Duchess of La Vallière and Vaujours, a French noblewoman who was mistress to Louis XIV of France from 1661 to 1667. Quotes * (To Saito) "I cannot be "Louise the Zero" forever!" * (To Kirche) "Be quiet! You're distracting me." * (To Montmorency and Kirche) "Shut up! I am confident when it comes to summoning!" Category:Characters Category:Protagonists